The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to accessing a business application through the use of computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to invoking hierarchical business applications.
Within computing systems, services are accessed through different types of systems. An older type of system is known as an Information Management System (IMS), which is a database and transactional management system that can be accessed by TCP/IP/XML messages. Another type of system is referenced as a Web Services Description Language (WSDL) system, which defines services as collections of ports/endpoints that can be accessed by HTTP/SOAP messages.